Tearless Night
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: xFINISHEDx ‘How could Syaoran do this? I thought we loved each other.’ Sakura thought to herself. ‘How could he leave me and marry Mei Lin?’ Sakura looked at the promise ring on her finger. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. ‘I will not cry.’ SxS
1. Tearless Night Part 1

**This idea kind of just popped into my head while I was doing the dishes. Hope you enjoy this Three part story!**

**Title: **Tearless Night

**Summary: **'How could Syaoran do this? I thought we loved each other.' Sakura thought to herself. 'How could he leave me and marry Mei Lin?' Sakura looked at the promise ring on her finger. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. 'I will not cry.' SxS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP rightfully owns it, I only use it to write these stories.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **All 24

**---Tearless Night Part 1---**

* * *

"_Mou Syaoran-kun! Stop it!" 15-year-old Kinomoto Sakura giggled as her boyfriend, Li Syaoran who was 15-years-old continued to tickle the sense out of her._

"_SYAORAN! OH PLEASE STOP IT!" She screamed again trying to break free of his hold._

"_Say the magic words Sakura-chan." He said playfully as his hands made it to her abdomens._

"_Li Syaoran is the handsomest, cutest, sexiest man alive! HAPPY?"_

"_Very." Syaoran chuckled as he pulled away from Sakura. Sakura sighed as she sat on his lap. They were currently at his apartment in the living room. His butler Wei had gone out grocery shopping leaving them two alone._

"_So how's life?" Syaoran had asked, as he pushed a stray bang from Sakuras' eyes._

"_Very amusing." Sakura teased as she kissed his cheek._

"_I hardly find it amusing anymore. After the Clow Cards have been sealed, nothing much to do."_

"_Well excuse the Cards! If it weren't for them, we'd never have met." Sakura had pointed out indulgently._

"_Aww, I love you too babe."_

_Sakura sighed as she kissed Syaoran passionately on the lips. Ever since the Void had been captured, Sakura and Syaoran were inseparable. Yelan couldn't get her son to return to Hong Kong all thanks to Sakura._

"_So what now?" Syaoran asked grinning._

"_How about some… Poker?" Sakura asked getting the cards from the night stands._

"_I'll beat you any day!" Syaoran chuckled as Sakura dealt the cards. Life had been considered perfect. They both were in the same high school and everybody found them the perfect item… that is until that unfaithful day on the eve of Syaoran's 16th birthday._

_They had been celebrating at Sakuras' place. Her father Fujitaka had done the cooking with the help of Touya of course. Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura had gotten all the party supplies and Takashi was in charge of getting Syaoran there._

_Touya, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Yukito, Ruby, Kero, Suppi, Kaho and just about everybody else was invited. Takashi and Syaoran walked in and bursts of confetti showered on them._

_Syaoran laughed as he kissed his girlfriend. "Thanks babe."_

_Sakura had smiled. "Anything for you."_

_As they were chilling, talking and just plain relaxing right before the cake cutting time, Syaoran's cell phone had rung._

"_Li here." Syaoran said as he picked up his phone._

"_Xiao Lang, it's your mother." Came a voice. Eriol shut off the music as everybody huddled around Syaoran._

"_Yeah… no I can't. Mother, you can't do this to me! No I will—you wouldn't--- Mother – ok fine."_

_Syaoran sighed as he hung up his phone. He turned to the rest with a solemn expression._

"_What happened Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked her boyfriend._

"_Mother, she wants me to go back to Hong Kong for some extra Li Clan Training. She says my magic is deflating and I need a special training."_

_Sakura frowned. "How long will it take?" she asked._

"_Eight years."_

_Everybody stopped breathing. They all stared at Syaoran, not believing their ears._

"_Eight years?" Sakura whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Syaoran however didn't notice, he was staring at the carpet the entire time. He nodded not being able to take the information in himself._

"_But I will be ba-" He was cut off when he heard the door slam. He looked up to find Sakura gone. He sighed as he stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom. He found Sakura lying in her bed, crying so much breathing was difficult for her._

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Leave me alone." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow._

_Syaoran sat at the end of her bed, rubbing her foot. Sakura wretched away from his grasp and started crying again._

"_Please don't cry babe." He said as he moved closer to her. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it in circles. Sakura shot up and latched her arms around his neck, crying harder then she had meant to._

"_How come 8 years? Why not 8 months? Or 8 days even?" Sakura wept as Syaoran hugged her tighter._

"_I'm so sorry my beautiful Cherry Blossom." He said quietly. He then moved away from her and got to his knees. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him take out a velvet box._

"_Sakura Kinomoto, I know we're too young to get married so I want to give you this, a promise ring. You'll always be mine and you'll never forget me, even in the 8 years I am gone."_

_Sakura gulped as she nodded, Syaoran slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her._

"_When are you leaving?" She asked._

"_Tomorrow evening."_

_That caused Sakura to cry even harder._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was Syaoran's departure day and everybody was at the airport, bidding him farewell._

_Everybody hugged him, gave him a parting gift and bade him farewell. Now it was Sakura's turn. Everybody was a few feet away from them as Sakura and Syaoran hugged._

"_You'll wait for me right?" He whispered in her ear._

"_Always and forever." She whispered back, her face dug into his chest._

_Syaoran pulled her face back and tilted it up, he passionately kissed her, savouring her lips for the next 8 years._

"_I love you my love, Sakura."_

"_I love you too, my Syaoran." Sakura whispered as he turned around and left. Right before he entered the plane, he looked back and waved one last time. Sakura fell to her knees, crying her heart out, with only her family to console her._

_

* * *

_

_Eight Years Later_

Kinomoto Sakura, 24-years-old and a very successful model. She followed in her mothers' footsteps and became a model of any sort. However her manager and the designer of every item of clothing she wears usually decides what she wears. Hiiragizawa Tomoyo, 24-years-old as well and currently in her 2nd month of pregnancy.

Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten married 3 years ago. They had invited Li Syaoran but he never did show up so in the end, Takashi had to be Eriol's best man. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who was on the cat walk, practicing for an upcoming modeling show.

"When's the show Tomoyo?" Sakura called to Tomoyo who was taking notes.

"Seven months from now." Tomoyo replied.

"What are you insane? You're going to have your kid by then! You will not go with us and I'll get Eriol to make sure of it!" Sakura called to her second cousin.

"No I'm not going. Chiharu will take my place."

Chiharu Miharu, engaged to Takashi Yamazaki was the vice President of Daidouji Designs. Chiharu was originally going to go but now she must go to the show because Tomoyo would probably have her child by then.

"Ok cool. What do I wear now?" Sakura asked as she adjusted the French beret.

"Midnight gown Sakura." Tomoyo said as she checked some things off of her sheet, with her second designers with her.

"What about this?" Tomoyo whispered to Mimi, the second in charge of the designs.

"It might work, just try and tighten the breast area; Miss. Sakura does have a body to die for. Perfect hourglass." Mimi winked at Sakura.

"Oh stop teasing me." Sakura said playfully. She was about to pull off her hat when the light shone on the ring on her finger. Sakura sighed as she looked at the ring.

'It's been 8 years Syaoran, and I still love you.' Sakura shook her head as she took off her hat.

"The Midnight gown was gone for repairs. It kind of fell apart in my hands." Sakura said grinning.

"Oh great. Well come here and tell me how does this look." Tomoyo said waving Sakura over. Sakura was on the other side of Tomoyo and stared at the sheet. She frowned.

"That looks like the dress I wore for Earthy." Sakura commented. Mimi frowned. "Earthy?"

"Family thing." Tomoyo said quickly. She had to admit though; the dress did look like the design for the capture of Earthy.

"Just, adjust the sleeves and make the cape longer and silkier. The hat should be a beret and I should wear riders' boots." Sakura said pointing all over the page.

"You know, she does have something." Tomoyo said to Mimi.

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan." Came the all too familiar voice.

"Eri-kun!" Tomoyo squealed as her husband ran over to them with a square piece of paper in his hands.

"What's up?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoyo's going back to the Capture days. Her new designs look like my capture outfits." Sakura said grinning.

"Still living in the past baby?" Eriol smirked.

"Oh hush up. Tell me what do you think of this?" Tomoyo pointed to the dress.

"Looks like the Earthy Capture dress." Eriol said smiling.

"Thank you Eriol!" Sakura grinned as she shot a glance to Tomoyo. "Ok fine Sakura, we go with your changes. Take 5 everyone." Tomoyo called as everybody left the catwalk room, leaving Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I want to show you something." Eriol said urgently as he handed the square paper to Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo frowned as they saw that it was in an envelope.

Tomoyo opened it and Sakura's heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe her eyes at all… no…

'No… this can't be happening… no!' Sakura cried as she tore away from the room, tears stinging her eyes.

Tomoyo's heart was pumping a billion beats a second.

"How could he?" Tomoyo whispered as Eriol rubbed her back.

There in Tomoyo's hand was a wedding invite… but not just some wedding invitation…

Syaoran and Mei Lins' wedding invitation.

Tomoyo tore away from Eriol in hot pursuit of her cousin. Eriol ran after both of them. There lying on the floor was the pink card reading:

_Dear, Hiiragizawa Family_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding Li Xiao Lang and Li Mei Lin held on July 27th, 2005. Taking place in Tomoeda, Japan at the Marine Banquet Hall._

_We hope to see you there._

* * *

**Part 1 is short yes but there is also Part 2 and Part 3… Oh this idea just happened on spur of the moment, don't blame me!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	2. Tearless Night Part 2

**Part 1 was great! Now for the sadder part, Part 2…**

**Title: **Tearless Night

**Summary: **'How could Syaoran do this? I thought we loved each other.' Sakura thought to herself. 'How could he leave me and marry Mei Lin?' Sakura looked at the promise ring on her finger. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. 'I will not cry.' SxS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP rightfully owns it; I only use it to write these stories.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **All 24

**---Tearless Night Part 2---**

* * *

Sakura sat in her dressing room, crying her eyes out. 

'I can't believe it!' She cried as all her makeup smudged her beautiful face.

'After he promised… **promised** me that he'd never forget me, he leaves me for Mei Lin. He broke his engagement with Mei Lin to be with me and now he's marrying her?'

Sakura shook her head, a raging headache making its way to her temples. Sakura groaned as she clutched her head. "Oh god no!" She said as the headache pounded against her brain. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The pain of Syaoran leaving her, the pain of his headache… this was all too unbearable.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed seeing Sakura clutch her head.

"Baby what's wrong?" Eriol asked rushing in.

Sakura groaned as the pain in her head doubled. 'God this cannot be happening! It hurts so much.' Sakura thought as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura faintly heard Tomoyo scream.

"ERIOL CALL THE DOCTOR!" Tomoyo roared at her husband as she hugged Sakura.

"To-mo-yo." Sakura breathed out, not being able to stand the pain any longer.

Eriol ran back and picked Sakura up bridal style. Sakura coughed as she held onto Eriol.

"Tomoyo the ambulance is coming." Eriol said as he ran out of the room with Sakura in his arms. Tomoyo followed them two towards the exit. Everybody rushed forward towards Sakura and Mimi picked up the wedding invite, pocketing it to give it back to the Hiiragizawa's later.

Tomoyo heard sirens in the distance as the two ran outside. The ambulance arrived in two seconds and strapped Sakura in to a stretcher. Tomoyo got in and Eriol rushed to his car.

"I'll see you at the hospital." Eriol said to Tomoyo as the ambulance doors slammed shut.

"Oh god, my head." Sakura cried, the blood pounding in her head. She swore she was about to die

The paramedics put Sakura on a breathing mask as they rushed towards the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up a few minutes later to find a white bedroom with a faint humming noise. She frowned as she got up, rubbing her head. Her mind was still foggy with incidents from a little while ago but she'd remember them soon… hopefully.

Sakura looked around and found that she was in a hospital. She saw the doctor walked in and questions instantly came rushing out of her mouth.

"What happened to me doctor?" She asked.

"You were in a lot of stress lately Kinomoto-san," the doctor said, "so your body couldn't take it. It worked into overdrive and that's why you had this painful headache just a while ago. We gave you some medicine which stopped the pain."

The doctor handed her a bottle of pills and said, "Take these once daily until the bottle finishes. It'll stop those headaches, and try to keep out of that much stress Kinomoto-san."

Sakura nodded, finally the memories of what happened earlier that day rushed into her head. Sakura could faintly feel the blood pound in her head but ignored it.

"Thanks." She whispered as she got off the bed. The doctor nodded as Sakura walked out to the waiting room to find Tomoyo, Eriol, Mimi and that evil square piece of paper waiting for her.

"Hi." She said softly as Tomoyo and Mimi launched at her, hugging the wits out of her.

"The doctor said you've had a lot of stress lately." Eriol said as he hugged Sakura.

"I guess I am." Sakura said, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh baby." Tomoyo said soothingly as she hugged Sakura. Sakura let the tears fall as she hugged Tomoyo, the promise ring, with the diamond and the beautiful golden designs, glistening in the light.

"He promised me… Tomoyo he promised." Sakura wept as she felt Eriol pull them two apart.

Today was July 19th. Syaoran's birthday was exactly 6 days ago and in 8 days is his wedding.

Eriol looked Sakura in the eye and used his thumb to rub the tears away. "Shh Saku-chan, it'll be alright."

Sakura's face screwed up as she hugged Eriol. "No it won't." She cried even harder.

The wedding invite was in Tomoyo's hands as Eriol wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Let's get you home."

Sakura lived in a two bedroom apartment a few streets away from Eriol and Tomoyo's house.

"Stay with us for the night Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"You sure?" Tomoyo asked.

"Positive."

Eriol nodded at Tomoyo as they made their way back to his car. Mimi went to her car and left for home. They arrived at Sakura's apartment and the Hiiragizawa's offered to take Sakura up to her apartment. Sakura sighed and but was obliged. She opened the mailbox at the base floor to find two bills and a square piece of paper.

She frowned as she opened it and groaned.

_Dear Kinomoto Sakura_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Li Xiao Lang and Li Mei Lin held on July 27th, 2005. Taking place in Tomoeda, Japan in the Marine Banquet Hall._

_We hope to see you there._

"This is just peachy." Sakura snarled as Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged very worried glances.

'She's ok.' Eriol mouthed to his wife as they three entered the elevator.

They arrived at Sakura's apartment and she hugged them both. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura smiled. "No, I don't want you stressing out my godchild Moyo-chan. I just… really want to be alone right now."

Eriol understood so he hugged her before wrapping an arm around Tomoyo's waist. "She needs to think things through Tomoyo… eight years." Eriol's eyes softened as he looked at his half daughter.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and then Eriol before coughing. Tomoyo jumped as she started patting Sakura's back. Sakura giggled. "Sorry, trying to sniffle and breath at the same time."

Eriol chuckled. "Stay safe Kura-chan."

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled as Eriol and Tomoyo left. Sakura shut the door and ran into her bedroom, crying even harder.

'How could you!' She screamed in her head. 'How could you betray me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't show up for work for three days and that really worried Tomoyo and Mimi. Eriol thought that Sakura was showing daily for work until Tomoyo called him up and told him otherwise.

"You stay put at the catwalk, I'll go check on Sakura." Eriol said as Tomoyo sniffed.

"Make sure she didn't kill herself." Tomoyo said, dead seriously.

Eriol hung up and called in sick to his workplace. He jumped into his car and beat the law straight to Sakura's apartment.

He and Tomoyo had spare keys to Sakura's apartment. The apartment had 4 keys. One was with Sakura, the other two with the Hiirgizawas and the last one under her welcome mat.

Eriol opened the door and walked in to find Sakura cooking lunch.

"Sakura?" He said softly.

"Eriol?" Sakura questioned turning around. She was doing much better, her eyes weren't as red and puffy and she was smiling, a big one.

"You ok? Tomoyo said you haven't been going to work for three days."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry to worry you guys. I just needed a few days to reconstruct myself. I mean a model with puffy red eyes? The media would go nuts."

Eriol chuckled hearing Sakura rant on like nothing was the matter.

"So, what- what did you decide?" Eriol asked.

Sakura knew fully well what he was talking about. Did she decide to go to Mei Lin and Syaoran's wedding is what he's talking about. Sakura turned around not answering and started stirring the ground beef again. She was making ground beef pasta and she needed to get the beef fully cooked.

"I decided I'm going to go. I mean Mei Lin and Syaoran are my friends and if- if I do-don't go then tha-that'd mean I'm-I'm not a go-good fri-" Sakura broke off as her shoulders started shaking. Eriol ran up to her and hugged her tightly, like how a brother would.

Touya and Fujitaka were in England at this time for an archeological dig. Touya had followed in his father's footsteps like how Sakura followed her mother's. That's why Touya and Fujitaka knew nothing of what was going on at the moment and Eriol was praying that Touya didn't find out anytime soon or Syaoran would be 6-feet under.

"You okay baby?" Eriol asked softly to his best friend.

"I will be." Sakura sniffed as she hugged Eriol again.

"I don't think you should go." Eriol said strongly. "I mean Syaoran's being a bastard in doing all this and you going will just tear you up. Sakura you can't live like this."

"I'm not going to live like this Eriol. I'm going to go to the wedding and be happy for them. And then I'll move on."

Eriol held up her right hand and toyed with the huge diamond on her finger. "What about this?" He whispered.

"I'm going to give it back to him… on the wedding when he takes Mei Lin to the limo right after the wedding, I'll give it to him." Sakura said strongly.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you will be able to take it off? Sakura you still love him, I know that, Tomoyo knows that heck even **you** know that. Will you really be able to live like this?"

Eriol wasn't trying to make Sakura feel even worse then she already was. He wanted to help her by showing her that she can't go on dwelling on the past. Dwelling on when Syaoran loved her. Eriol was furious with his descendent. He hadn't spoken with Syaoran for the past eight years either, thinking it'd disrupt his training. Syaoran hasn't called or even writing.

"I will live. I'll fall in love, get married and have kids. Just please, let me have this moment of seeing Syaoran one last time." Sakura begged.

Eriol sighed. "Fine. But right after he takes Mei Lin away, I'm bringing you and Tomoyo to a vacation to Florida. We're staying there until Tomoyo gives birth you hear."

Sakura giggled. "Ok fine, you win."

Eriol smiled. "I always do. So you take the rest of the week off and Mimi will pretend to be you for a little while and wear Tomoyo's awkward creations."

Sakura had to laugh at that. "Don't let her hear you say that Eriol."

Eriol kissed Sakura's forehead. "Don't dwell on the past Sakura." Eriol said before leaving.

Sakura sighed as she glared at the promise ring. 'That's what I intend to do Eriol. I won't dwell on Syaoran any longer.'

But there's always the thought that counteracts your decision…

"But I still love him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another three days passed and there was 2 days left until the wedding. Tomoyo decided that Sakura and herself would wear dresses of her creation.

"Sakura, you're going to wear a very sexy baby pink dress. I will be wearing a pale violet that is loose around my stomach. Sakura you're going to go really tight to reveal the hourglass figure Mimi had said you have. Sleeveless, strapless, backless… oh just sexy!"

Sakura sweat dropped as she sat in Tomoyo's sewing room. Tomoyo just finished making Sakura's dress and she had made her own dress a few days ago.

"Try it on Sakura-chan."

"Uh… are you sure it's safe?" Sakura said staring at the dress Tomoyo handed to her.

"Of course it's safe silly."

"Can't I just get create to make us dresses?"

"And make me cry because I couldn't sew it? _Puh-leez_!"

"Okay… uh if you let Create do this, I'll let you make my wedding gown."

"Honey, you know I'd forcefully make your wedding gown." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Point taken." Sakura said sadly as she walked to the change room.

'Tomoyo, you and your creations.' Sakura shook her head as she stepped out of the change room after putting on her dress.

"So?" Sakura asked as she did a twirl for Tomoyo.

"Faint and die for!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura looked at the full length mirror and was astonished to see that this dress was perfect. It hugged every curve but beautifully flowed down after the hip. It was a pale pink colour that was sleeveless. The dress had a flower sash tied wonderfully around the hip and pale gold embroidery around the breast.

"This one, I actually like." Sakura breathed.

"Oh I'm so perfect! Let me try on mine." Tomoyo squealed as she went to change. Sakura waited patiently as she stared at herself at the mirror.

'I feel like I could get married.' She thought as she did a pirouette for herself.

Tomoyo came out a few minutes later and Sakura squealed. "Oh wow Tomoyo-chan! So gorgeous!"

"I know! After all, I made it." Tomoyo boasted. Her dress was a pale violet colour that did have sleeves. Her dress was loose but had a string that tied just underneath her breasts. It slightly went tight around the hips and flared out underneath her.

"I have shoes to match our dresses and we go get our hair done a day before the wedding." Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura knew Tomoyo also hated Syaoran for what he was doing but it was the hormones that's making her act like it's Sakura's wedding.

"So what now?" Sakura asked… but instantly regretted it.

"We think of how we're going to do our hair!" Tomoyo squealed.

'Oh boy,' Sakura shook her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the wedding and Eriol and Sakura were dreading it. Tomoyo on the other hand went preppy with the hormone collision and was either squealing over the wedding, or glowering over Syaoran.

"Tell me you can control her." Eriol whispered to Sakura as Tomoyo jumped around the house.

"I was hoping you could." Sakura said, her heart weighing down with every minute. The time of the wedding was coming close and she thought of bailing as the clocked ticked on.

"So what's your seat number Tomoyo?" Sakura called out.

"B8 and B9, close to the end." Tomoyo said meaning close to the aisle.

"What about you Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"B10, right beside you guys, and I'm at the edge of the seat too. And we're also on second row so we're close to the… alter." That reminded Sakura of how much she was going to try to keep from jumping up and throttling Syaoran.

"Aw baby!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura, finally calming down. "I can get Takashi and Eriol to screw up his head with their stupid lies?" Tomoyo suggested. That got a laugh out of Sakura.

"Oh please, and get Takashi and Eriol to confuse me?"

Eriol chuckled. "Come on you two, you guys need to get changed."

The girls had already gotten their hair done. Tomoyo straightened her hair and put a clip in it while Sakura curled it, tied it in a bun with chopsticks with sparkles showered over the chopsticks. She had curly bangs coming out and locks from behind her ears.

"Get ready, we're leaving in two hours." Eriol said to the two girls.

"Oh, are Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko invited?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea, Tak called me yesterday and told me." Sakura said.

"Oh wow, and do you know their seats?"

"Row D, seats 1, 2, 3, and 4." Sakura said.

"Oh, so their two rows behind us." Tomoyo said sadly.

"We'll see them. Now let's go get changed." As much as Sakura hated saying that, she had to. It was, after all, the wedding of two close friends, and she had to attend.

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo hugged Sakura once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time…

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the Marine Banquet Hall. They took his car to park as Eriol escorted both Sakura and Tomoyo inside. They gave their weddings gifts at the door and showed the invitation to enter. They were the second row from the alter where the priest and Syaoran would be standing in a few minutes. Sakura felt her whole body shatter as she took a step closer to her seats.

"You two sit down, I'll go see where the… groom is." Eriol said, saying groom like it was a swearword.

Sakura nodded as she held onto Tomoyo's hand. It was very dangerous for Tomoyo to be in a crowded area while she's pregnant so Sakura quickly took them to their seats.

"Where do you think his sisters are?" Sakura asked.

"Probably bridesmaids." Tomoyo whispered back as they looked around.

"Everybody's so quiet, yet so energetic." Sakura commented.

"The future leader of the Li Clan **is** getting married." Tomoyo spat. Her hyper energy had drowned and now she was feeling pure hatred for Syaoran and Mei Lin at the moment.

Sakura sighed as Eriol walked back shaking his head. "Can't find him." He said as he took his seat beside Tomoyo. Sakura sat at the very edge, Tomoyo in the middle and Eriol on the other side of Tomoyo.

"When do you think the wedding beings?" Sakura asked.

"Now," Eriol said as the priest and Syaoran came up on stage.

Sakuras' breath caught in her throat as she saw Syaoran for the first time in eight years. He has changed drastically. That cute, childhood boyfriend turned into a rugged, stern, sharp young man. He still had that messy hair do and the intense amber eyes but his body was more built and he was taller then eight years ago. Just the normal changes any man would go through.

"He's changed." Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah," Sakura breathed, her heart beat increasing by every blink.

The bridal music came on and the bride, bridesmaid, and maid of honour along with the flower girl came out.

"Who's his best man?" Sakura asked.

"His cousin, Taro." Eriol said gesturing to a man standing beside Syaoran. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He looked, body wise, similar to Syaoran, except Taro looked softer and more sweeter then Syaoran. Beside Taro were some men that were Syaoran's groomsmen.

Mei Lin arrived at the alter, the veil covering her face. Sakura choked on her breath as Tomoyo rubbed her hand.

"Shh," Tomoyo soothed quietly.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Should anyone be opposed to this binding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Sakura but she bowed her head, tears running down her cheeks already. Sakura zoned out for the rest of the ceremony, remembering all the good times she had with Syaoran.

The captures.

The day he held her when Yukito rejected her.

The birthdays.

The first kiss.

The day he asked her out.

The parties.

The sleepovers.

The class projects.

The swimming days.

The camping trips…

Everything rushed back into Sakura like a stampede of elephants. It was too much for Sakura and that raging headache started coming back rapidly.

"Do you, Li Xiao Lang, take Li Mei Lin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Syaoran cleared his throat as Sakura's eyes widened. She turned to Tomoyo and quickly said. "I can't watch. I'm going."

Tomoyo understood and nodded as Sakura stood up and ran towards the exit, not going unnoticed by Li Yelan.

"I-" Syaoran trailed off as he saw a girl get up and run out of the wedding hall. His eyes widened…

'_Sakura.'_

* * *

**Eheh. Like part two? My heart was like… jumping when I wrote the part of Sakura seeing Syaoran for the first time in eight years!**

**Anyway, one more part to go before the end of this three part story!**

**Stay tuned! – Oh and THANK YOU to all my reviewers!—**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**Oh yea, and Syaoran didn't see Sakura until she ran out in the wedding.**


	3. Tearless Night Part 3

**Time for the final part guys! Will it be Sakura and Syaoran for eternity? Well of course, did I not mention SxS in my summary? –grin-**

**Title: **Tearless Night

**Summary: **'How could Syaoran do this? I thought we loved each other.' Sakura thought to herself. 'How could he leave me and marry Mei Lin?' Sakura looked at the promise ring on her finger. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. 'I will not cry.' SxS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP rightfully owns it; I only use it to write these stories.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **All 24

**---Tearless Night Part 3---**

* * *

Sakura had tears streaming down her eyes as she ran as far as her legs could carry her. It was 7pm now and the sun had just started dipping past the horizon. The Marine Banquet hall was pretty close to the waters edge, meaning the beach. Sakura hitched up her dress and started running as fast as she could. Sometime during that run, she tugged off her heels and carried them.

Sakura found a bench and fell onto it, heaving for air.

'How could Syaoran do this? I thought we loved each other.' Sakura thought to herself. 'How could he leave me and marry Mei Lin?' Sakura looked at the promise ring on her finger. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. 'I will not cry.'

Sakura looked up into the sky and breathed lightly. The sun had completely set revealing beautiful stars.

'Tonight, it'll be my tearless night. I've always cried for Syaoran but not anymore. He can be happy with Mei Lin, and I'll be happy for him.' Sakura thought as she dug her face into her hands.

'I'm not going to cry.'

Sakura felt the promise ring against her cheek. She pulled her face back and looked at it carefully. There on the band of the ring was the inscription that was engraved into Sakura's heart as well as the band.

'_You'll always be mine, I promise my beautiful Cherry Blossom'_

'What a load of lies.' Sakura shook her head as she ripped off the ring and threw it onto the sandy beach.

"Stupid, stupid lies." She murmured as her heart pained. She tugged the chopsticks out of her hair and let the curls fall beautifully onto her shoulders. She shook her head and sighed, breathing in the scent on of the beach.

"Lies." She murmured.

"And I still am in love with him." She whispered to herself.

"Why?" Came a voice behind Sakura… the voice that had changed over the years. From the strong voice during the captors, to the comical voice during parties, to that lovable voice when it was just those two… and right now, that manly husky voice that Sakura dreams about.

She stood up and whirled around finding the groom of the wedding right in front of her eyes, Li Syaoran.

"Why do you still love him Sakura?" He said as he made a move closer to Sakura. She took a step back.

'Am I dreaming? Is he really here in front of me?' Sakura thought as the tears pricked her eyes again. She felt one slide down her cheek but she viciously rubbed it away.

"After eight long years, why did you wait for him?" He said. He came into the light and Sakura saw his features more carefully. He has changed as much as she did.

Sakura is taller and more womanly now. Perfect hourglass figure with long waist-length hair. She has long legs that are lean and perfect along with lean arms from all the days of capturing. Her face is full and round with her huge emerald eyes gleaming in the middle. Her lips are naturally in a pout and her nose is small and cute.

Syaoran of course is a lot taller then Sakura. He has a muscular build and his ever so messy hair. His eyes are still amber and intense as ever and his triceps and biceps have had a workout too.

"Because I promised." Sakura whispered as she avoided eye contact with him.

"And did he?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes he did." Sakura said as she kept on walking backwards as he advanced forward.

"When?" Syaoran asked.

"The day he gave me his promise ring." Sakura said still not looking at his eyes.

"What did it say on the promise ring?" Syaoran asked in a more soft voice.

"He should know." And Sakura broke down. Her promise of not crying had been broken but this one promise had the right to be broken. She sank to her knees in her pink dress and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sakura," He whispered as he never budged. He stood on the same spot as he watched the woman he's loved since forever cry there because of him.

'And I was the one who promised I'd never make her cry.' He thought bitterly to him self.

"Yes I'm stupid I know. I shouldn't have waited 8 years. I should have known somebody with his status and looks wouldn't have waited for me. I'm stupid into believing that he actually fell in love with me." Sakura cried. Syaoran winced hearing those words tumble out of her lips.

"Sorry for ruining your wedding Li-san." Sakura said softly as she stood up.

"I guess I still love him." With that Sakura turned around and started walking away. Her steps weren't steady; she was tilting from side to side. Her headache was faint and she felt really dizzy from all the crying. Syaoran bowed his head and noticed a shining object gleaming in the sand. He bent down and picked it up, his eyes widening in the process.

'The promise ring.' The examined it and noticed the inscription he had engraved in it before giving it to her.

'_You'll always be mine, I promise my beautiful Cherry Blossom'_

"We both promised to be each others." Syaoran said as he looked up and saw Sakura at the edge of the sand, staring out into the water.

'She kept her promise; it's about time I kept mine.' Syaoran thought as he ran over to where Sakura was. She was humming the Catch You Catch Me theme that was always on her cell phone and Syaoran had to smile. That ring tone was a gift from him to her on her 16th birthday.

Syaoran sighed as he stood beside Sakura. She looked up at him and frowned. "Don't you have a wedding to get to Li-san?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you have a friends' wedding to attend to Sakura?" Syaoran replied.

"I do, but I'm not so sure if we're friends anymore." Sakura shrugged.

"You might not think you're his friend, but you know your Mei Lins' friend." Syaoran said softly.

"A friend doesn't backstab in 8 years Li." Sakura said shortly as she stared out into the sky.

Syaoran winced as he stared at her features. Her tears dried up and stained her cheeks. Her hair was messy and her eyes were glistening. Her lips were red, her eyes were red and her cheeks were rosy. Her breath was ragged and her hands were locked together in front of her.

'Just as beautiful as ever.' Syaoran thought.

"So, are you going to go back to your wedding?" Sakura asked as she turned to face Syaoran. It was taking all of her willpower not to cry at the moment and trust me; it was a lot of willpower.

"I can't." Syaoran finally admitted.

"You can't? It's just a 10 minute walk back." Sakura pointed out, getting confused.

"I can't go back to a wedding I just broke off."

Sakura's heart stopped beating, her breathing swallowed as she looked up at Syaoran.

"You did what?" She whispered.

"I saw you run out so instead of saying the traditional I Do, I said I can't and ran out after you."

Sakura let her tears fall as she stared up at Syaoran. "You… broke it off?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes I did."

"But why?" Sakura said, her voice shaking, "Did you want to marry Mei Lin?"

Syaoran raised a brow. "Is that what you thought?"

Sakura gasped. "I thought… I mean I was thinking that…"

"I know what you're saying. Mother said that if I don't marry Mei Lin I'd go into rapid training for 2 years and if I still don't marry her I'd get disowned and Taro, my cousin, would get all of the Li Clan property. My mother also said that she'd restrict my magic when she disowned me so I had to agree to marry Mei Lin."

"So you broke off a promise?" Sakura said, surprised.

"The elders didn't let me contact the outside world. Either I talk to people in the mansion or I don't. I was dying to contact you Sakura, write to you, call you, e-mail you, but I wasn't allowed."

Sakura went into a fit of coughs as Syaoran patted her back. She took in a breath of air before looking up at him.

"Sorry, trying to breathe and cry at the same time." Sakura said sheepishly. Syaoran chuckled as he hugged Sakura.

"Forgive me?" He said softly.

"I… I…" Sakura was speechless. She knew none of this was Syaoran's fault, she knew she was still in love with him… but… did he still love her?'

"I… do you love me Syaoran?" Sakura said.

Syaoran looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Have you ever doubted?"

"A few times." Sakura teased. Syaoran chuckled as he tilted Sakura's face up and bent down in a rushed and short kiss. However in the short 5 seconds that he kissed her, it was a whole different world for Sakura. She hadn't felt like that in over 8 years and damn the feeling was great.

"So forgiven?" Syaoran said as he held onto Sakura.

"Always." Sakura said softly as Syaoran hugged her again.

They were quiet and in each others arms for the longest time. Finally, Syaoran spoke up.

"I didn't know you were going to be there." Syaoran said.

"You- you didn't?" Sakura said surprised.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I noticed you there when you got up and ran out on us."

Sakura smiled. "I couldn't see you belonging to another. Even if that 'another' was my best friend."

"I know what you mean. So have you… dated?"

"Always waited for you." Sakura said sternly.

Syaoran chuckled. "Let's go back, shall we?"

"I uh- is it- do we-?"

"Yes we do, but this time, you aren't running back."

"Then what do I do? Fly?" Sakura said as she held out a small star necklace around her neck.

"No magic either."

"So?"

Syaoran lifted Sakura up bridal style. "Like this."

"Oh my," Sakura gasped.

"I'm taking you back." Syaoran said softly as he started walking back.

"But I'm heavy." Sakura whined.

"You haven't gained any weight the last time I carried you."

"Which was 10 years ago might I point out." Sakura said cutely.

"Yes, that was 10 years ago when we were in our final judgment with Eriol."

Sakura sighed as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Did you ever miss me?" She asked.

"Every damn day. I dreamt about you and daydreamed about you when I was on break." Syaoran said.

"Everyday for the past 8 years?"

"Of course! If you were some outsider, they'd probably say that we haven't seen each other for the past 15 years." Syaoran said as he kept on walking, with Sakura in his arms.

"Hm… so your training is all done? Why didn't you contact me when you arrived at Tomoeda? In fact… why are you getting married in Tomoeda?"

"Mother's idea. She wanted me to get married where all the magic was, so it was Tomoeda, since the cards were captured here. I couldn't contact you when I arrived."

"Why not?"

"Nobody picked up the phone."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh yeah. I moved out, Touya and Otou-san are on a dig."

They arrived a few blocks away from the hall when Syaoran put Sakura down.

"Syaoran, I have something… to…"

"Yes?" Syaoran said.

Sakura latched her arms around his neck and started choking him.

"ACK!" Syaoran coughed out.

"That-is-for-making-me-cry-for-the-past-8-years!"

"Sak-u-ra… can't brea-the…"

"That's the point." Sakura said and she finally let go of his neck. Syaoran rubbed his back neck before kissing Sakura's forehead. "I'd rather you choke me for the rest of my life."

"How cheesy." Sakura said as they walked to the Marine Banquet hall. They walked in and everybody's head whipped in their direction.

"Xiao Lang," Yelan said as she walked up to him. She faced Sakura and smiled. "Card Mistress."

"Uh… Sakura's fine." Sakura said softly.

"Xiao Lang, haven't I said that if you do not marry Mei Lin I will call off everything you have."

Syaoran sighed. "I don't care."

Everybody gasped.

"What did you say?" Yelan raised a brow.

"I said I don't care. I love Sakura, I've loved her for the past 8 years and you took her away from me. You could have separated us in body but you can't break our love."

Everybody held their breath. Yelan stared at Syaoran before laughing. "You my boy have passed."

Syaoran frowned. "Passed?"

"This was the last stage of your training. It was to prove to you that you cannot let anybody push you around, not even the elders… unless it's a pregnant wife then you need to abide to that. If you did however, go through and marry Mei Lin, the elders would have put you through 5 years of intense training and Mei Lin would have called for a divorce."

Syaoran didn't know what to say… Sakura was also surprised too.

"So Xiao Lang, are we going to have a wedding?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, her hair was messed up, her dress was wrinkled and sandy, her face was red from crying… and he'd have it no other way. He took the promise ring from out of his pocket and got on one knee in front of Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura, I'm sorry for hurting you for the past 8 years. I know I don't deserve you but no other man will love you the way I love you. Please Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura giggled. "Can you wait 8 years for your answer?"

Everybody laughed at Sakura's response.

"I'd wait for eternity."

"That's all I need to hear. I will marry you." Sakura said as Syaoran slipped the ring on.

"Ok, take that ring off and get married!" Tomoyo called.

Sakura smiled as Syaoran hugged her. "In this?"

"No!" That reply came from Mei Lin. She changed into a more tame dress then the wedding dress.

"You get married in this. Take her away girls…"

Sakura's eyes widened as the Li Sisters pushed her into a back room with Mei Lin's wedding dress. They touched her up, redid her hair and got her into Mei Lin's dress. The dress had a lacy top that was a low neck. The sleeves were puffed on the shoulders but tightened and flared to her wrists. The top was a corset style and hugged her every curve but then near the waist it was huge, like a brace was installed at the bottom, making the skirt portion of the dress looking big and round. The veil was put on Sakura's head after her hair was curled again and hair sprayed. The make up was reapplied and she wore the shoes Tomoyo had lent her.

"Now it's the wedding of Li Xiao Lang and Kinomoto Ying Fa." Fanran said.

"We're ready!" Fuutie called outside as the bridal music began playing again.

Everybody walked outside and Sakura noticed Tomoyo videotaping it. She frowned as Eriol mouthed, 'In the car.'

Sakura giggled. 'She had a video camera in the car? She has one everywhere!' Sakura then saw Syaoran and her heart thudded even faster. She was getting married to him, finally after long months of waiting she was going to be his.

She arrived and the priest began. "We are gathered here tod-"

"Quit the prayers and get them married. Nobody opposes!" Came a voice. The priest laughed as he quickly went through the prayers and vows.

"Do you Li Xiao Lang; take Kinomoto Ying Fa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"Do you Kinomoto Sakura; take Li Xiao Lang to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"The rings,"

Sakura had to hide the squeals as Syaoran put the ring on her finger while repeating what the priest says and Sakura doing the same thing.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife; you may kiss your bride."

Syaoran lifted her veil and smiled at her. "Mine," He husked as he bent down and passionately kissed her.

He pulled back and everybody stood up clapping.

"This was an unexpected wedding." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry. We're going to have another ceremony when your dad and brother come back."

Sakura smiled as Syaoran picked her up bridal style and carried her to the limo.

"Have a good honeymoon!" Tomoyo said as they got into the limo…

Syaoran looked at Sakura and tightly hugged her.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain Sakura."

"Yeah well, for the next few years, I'm going to be causing you pain." Sakura said mischievously.

"Oh really?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Yes really."

Syaoran kissed Sakura lightly and tenderly on the lips as Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, my Cherry Blossom."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sakura smiled as she kissed Syaoran. 'Tonight, was my Tearless Night.' She thought.

"I love you too then, my Little Wolf."

"Promise?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura giggled. "I promise."

* * *

**DONE! I basically have 100 reviews for all 3 chapters (on fanfiction) I feel so proud of myself!**

**Did you like it? It was in the en SxS! Thanks for reading this!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
